


alcohol on my part (and some questionable decisions on his)

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander wakes up in an unfamiliar bed, his head pounding and his throat dry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alcohol on my part (and some questionable decisions on his)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanradiohead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanradiohead/gifts).



In retrospect, this was probably a bad idea. 

Alexander wakes up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed, head pounding and throat dry. 

Next to him, someone groans. "Why is it so _bright."_

Is that Aaron Burr?

Alexander turns around to look at him. 

Oh god, it's Aaron Burr. 

In retrospect, this was definitely a bad idea. 

Aaron's eyes take a moment to focus. "What the fuck." His voice is completely flat. 

"Same." Somehow, it doesn't sound sarcastic. 

Of all the things that Alexander might have done drunk, _sleep with Aaron Burr_ was towards the bottom of his to-do list. Not entirely off the to-do list, mind you, because face it, Aaron is hot, but it's the principle of the thing. 

"Why." Aaron never sounds intensely anything, but he sounds intensely done right now. Alexander could say the same, but he doesn't — just sits up, collects his clothes, and starts to get dressed. 

_This will never happen again,_ Alexander promises himself when he leaves. 

(It happens again two weeks later. This time they aren't drunk.)


End file.
